


All I Ever Wanted

by Merci



Series: Enjoy the Silence [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-18
Updated: 2010-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nova and Chad finally act upon their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am making no profit from this fanfiction. I do not own Nova, Chad, or Bleach.
> 
> This might have some OOC behavior in it, but I’m not too sure anymore. I think Nova and Chad have grown enough that they’d be somewhat expressive in an explicit situation, though, some may disagree with me.
> 
> This was too fun to write. It’s a lovely end to my Nova!Fest of September and the beginning of October. Lol, I’ve counted the number of quotations marks used in this, and they only speak aloud about 15 times, and most of those are for one-word utterances. Heh heh, writing silent characters is fun.

Nova had brewed some tea and set two places at the table in Chad’s apartment. He and Chad had parted ways when Urahara decided to test some new modifications he’d made to the gikon pills and needed Nova as a reference. The mod-soul had spent his time at the shop, but the memory of his time as Chad’s partner still resonated in his mind and he could not forget of the things left unfinished between them.

He finally made a decision and told Urahara he’d be gone all weekend, after counselling himself in how exactly he could pick up where he’d left off with Chad.

He sighed inwardly and waited. School had let out a while earlier and he expected his friend to return soon. He sat up straight when he heard a key in the lock, looking straight at the door as it opened and Chad appeared in the doorway. He fought the urge to look away as his nerves grew.

Chad’s expression didn’t change, but Nova could see the subtle emotions that softened his expression, turning from surprise to delight when their eyes met.

He moved inside, closing the door behind him and he dropped his school bag on the ground. He didn’t say a word as he removed his shoes and joined Nova at the table and tilted his head inquiringly, a look of concern crossing his features.

Nova shook his head. No, nothing had happened. He just wanted to visit.

Chad’s mouth softened into a smile that said he was glad and immediately relaxed. He reached for the teapot and poured a cup for himself, politely ignorant of Nova’s swirling emotions.

Nova watched the tea as it flowed from the spout. His fists were tight in his lap as he inhaled a shaky breath. “I’ve been thinking… about that night…” Actually, that was an understatement. Nova had spent his nights thinking about Chad’s kiss and trying to hide his wandering mind from his fellow mod-souls. His heart skipped a beat when Chad’s dark voice reverberated through the air, drawing his attention.

“Ah, me too.” There was a small smile that crossed Chad’s lips as he said it and he set the teapot back on the table.

Nova kept his head down, unable to look his friend in the eye. For the first time in his life, he wished his mask weren’t hiding his face. He couldn’t think of the words he needed, and he trusted Chad to read his expressions.

The silence hovered between them.

Then things seemed to move in slow motion as Chad leaned forward and slowly crawled around the small table. He settled beside Nova, lifting his hand to lightly brush over the leather clothing. His fingers teased the zipper by his mask, as if asking permission before lightly pinching it.

Nova bit his lip and nodded shallowly.

It seemed to take forever as Chad pulled the zipper along, the teeth snapping apart in a slow and torturous symphony that seemed to grate along Nova’s excitement. Finally unfastened, the hood fell away; as if a great weight was lifted, revealing his face to Chad. He chewed he bottom lip, feeling the heat that spread across his cheeks. How could he say what he wanted?

There was a spark that ignited in Chad, then. Nova could see it in his eyes, though he wasn’t expecting the sudden kiss that crushed onto him.

Chad’s lips were soft and insistent as they sucked and caressed Nova’s mouth. He guided Nova’s lips apart and brought their tongues together in a ferocious mingling that left Nova rocking back and forth as he fought for control of himself.

He opened his mouth, desperate to push his tongue deep inside Chad’s mouth while giving the other full access. It felt right and perfect. Nova sighed in his throat, a sound that turned low and husky, triggering Chad to grab at Nova’s chest through his leather jacket.

Nova broke the kiss, panting and red-faced as he looked at Chad with pure need smouldering in his eyes.

He didn’t need to say it.

Chad already knew.

They moved together as one. Nova unfastened his clothing, allowing Chad’s rough fingers to push inside and he tangled his fingers in the mess of brown hair that curled around his lover’s ears.

Shivers sparked out from where Chad touched him, grazing across his sensitive skin. He couldn’t hold back the moan that tugged at his vocal chords and he arched into the touch.

The sound pushed Chad further and he dragged his tongue along Nova’s throat.

Nova panted, turning his head to make his neck available and pulling his jacket apart, giving Chad access to his chest. _More~_

“Nova…” Chad’s voice was low and warm. His fingers latched onto a nipple and pinched lightly.

Nova bowed back, a choking gasp caught in his throat. The sensation set off nerves all along his chest and his mind went blank. “Please…” Nova couldn’t put into words what he wanted. He just knew he wanted it. He needed more, but his clothing was in the way.

“Ah,” Chad said, nipping along Nova’s throat. He then sat back on his heels and pulled Nova close. He rose to his feet and carried Nova to his bed, gently depositing him on the mattress.

The light filtered in from outside, casting long shadows across the walls and leaving the bed in comfortable shade. Nova lied back on the bedding and looked up at Chad with a longing he’d never experienced before. It felt like his skin was on fire and he couldn’t stop his hand from rubbing along his torso. Pressing through the leather felt wonderfully inspired and he caught a moan in his throat as he watched Chad with hungry eyes.

He was acting outside of his comfort zone, but he was intoxicated with lust. He’d never felt himself up like this, but with Chad watching his little show, he couldn’t stop. _Please…_ he shuddered as he palmed his erection and chewed on his bottom lip. He threw an arm across his eyes, but moved it when he felt Chad kneel on the bed and crawl over him.

Chad descended upon Nova and covered him with his body. His light touches sent shivers along Nova’s spine and he re-captured Nova’s mouth in a powerful kiss. His mouth turned up in a smile as he moved his hands down and began working on the leather clothing. He slowly unwrapped Nova’s body, exposing skin that ached for his touch.

They shifted about, struggling to remove the tight-fitting jacket before turning to the leggings that had their own obscure fastenings. Chad worked diligently, his strong fingers twisting about against Nova’s hips until the tightness was relieved and Nova shifted up to allow Chad to drag the clothing away. He was nearly-naked save for the last scrap of clothing that hid his straining erection.

Nova settled back into the bed, writing under Chad’s hot gaze and covering his mouth to hold back his desperate pants as Chad sat back on his heels and stroked his chin, thinking about his next move.

His mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. Finally he bowed his head, “Damn…” He absently rubbed at his chest, his school uniform was in the way.

Nova sat up, stopping Chad with a single look as his fingers traced over the buttons. He tilted his head up, kissing him hotly and briefly licking along his jaw while his fingers worked the simple buttons and zippers that kept Chad clothed and decent.

He peeled away the layers, pushing his fingers deeper between the cotton folds until he felt the warm skin that burned beneath. Nova tilted his head up, hungrily lapping along Chad’s neck as he tore his shirt open and pushed the offending garment away. His hands moved along Chad’s torso, eagerly prying his trousers away. Within moments both men were kneeling on Chad’s bed, busy hands roaming over each other’s bodies and their cocks bulging from within their last shreds of clothing.

Chad guided Nova to lie back and pressed a hot kiss to Nova’s mouth. He moved lower while his thumbs hooked into the straps of the tight, red fundoshi that bulged between Nova’s legs. He slowly pulled it away, like he was uncovering a present that sprang into his touch.

Nova shuddered, gnawing on his fist while Chad threw the garment somewhere behind them and then worked on his own fundoshi.

His aqua eyes watched on the long fingers push the garment down, innocently seductive in the simplicity of their task. He watched the material roll away and then turned back to the cock that hung between Chad’s legs. He swallowed thickly. It looked so big… and he didn’t know if he could fit…

“It’s okay,” Chad said and lied down beside Nova. He pulled their bodies close, pushing a thigh between Nova’s legs until they were entwined and their cocks rubbed together pleasantly.

“What--?” the question choked off into a groan in Nova’s throat.

“This will be easier. Just relax,” Chad huffed as he dragged his hands down Nova’s back and grabbed his ass. In one swift movement he pulled Nova in, just as he thrust his hips forward.

Their cocks ground together between their tight abdomens and Nova curled his face in against Chad’s throat, mindlessly licking and sucking whatever he could get at as Chad pulled back and then thrust forward once more. “Y-y-yes, ah…” He drew his knees up, tightening his thighs around Chad’s powerful legs. The heat between them consumed him and he felt his belly tightening with anticipation. He thrust back, eagerly wishing to contribute and he snaked his hands between them and wrapped his fingers around their dicks.

“Haa~” Chad huffed, stopping in his movements for a moment as Nova laced his fingers together and squeezed.

Nova smiled. He fought to keep his eyes open as Chad thrust against him. His fingers worked hard and fast on their cocks, roughly jerking up and down as they ground together with desperate power.

Chad’s arms strained with the effort, pulling Nova toward him hard and fast. Their voices meshed together in a chorus of quiet moans that rose as their movements became jarring and disjointed.

“Oh, C-Chad… please…” Nova mewled under his breath as the first twinges of release sparked within him. He rocked wantonly against the other man as hot spurts of come erupted from him, coating his fingers. “I… I’m…”

“It’s okay,” Chad muttered, kissing his forehead and thrusting shallowly against him as Nova rode out his orgasm.

Twinges of blissful contractions rocketed through Nova’s core for long minutes before he collapsed onto the bed. His heart pounded in his chest as he caught his breath, his need sated for the time being and he bowed his head, realizing with embarrassment that Chad was still hard.

Nova smiled as he looked up to the smouldering gaze that burrowed into him. He let his cock fall to the side and wrapped both hands around Chad’s thick erection. He watched the wavering sanity that danced in Chad’s eyes as he dragged his thumbs down the underside of his cock. He leaned up, latching onto those lips in a distracting kiss as he stroked his lover once more.

Chad’s voice became hoarse in his throat as he fucked Nova’s fingers, thrusting powerfully against the pale mod-soul and he moaned lowly into the kiss.

Nova pulled hard and fast on his lover’s cock, even as Chad tensed above him. He squeezed rhythmically, jerking shallowly as the hot spurts of come splashed between them and dribbled down his fingers. It lubricated his movements and he twisted his wrist, carefully milking every last drop of his lover’s dick.

Chad huffed out a breathy sigh, gently touching Nova’s hands to signal he could stop. He flashed him a small grin before licking his lips and relaxing into the bedding with an exhausted groan.

Nova released the softening cock and rested his forehead against his lover’s chest. He could feel Chad’s heart beating powerfully in his chest and he found peace in the steady rhythm.

Chad lightly touched his chin and tilted his head up, guiding Nova into a light kiss that seemed to complete everything. Their legs remained entwined, sticky with sweat and come and they relaxed onto the bed, spent from their first time. Chad quickly adjusted the blankets over them as they cooled and the heat between them settled to a comfortable temperature.

Nova relaxed into the embrace, gently stroking Chad’s skin, smearing the white liquid off his fingers.

“Hn, Nova…” Chad muttered. He looked over the sticky mess between them and groaned lightly; they needed a shower.

Nova tightened his legs, unwilling to move just yet. He just wanted to stay for a few moments longer, though he couldn’t say why.

Chad hummed in his deep baritone and relaxed, pulling him tighter.

The afternoon sun turned red as it peered through the bedroom window, bathing them in warm hues as they drifted off to sleep. Showers could wait, as could the enemies that threatened their peace. For a brief moment, their silence was complete, and no words – not even unspoken – were needed.


End file.
